


Ruffled Wings and Flared Hoods

by CapriBea



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Dove (OC) - Freeform, F/M, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Sir Pentious - Freeform, dove - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriBea/pseuds/CapriBea
Summary: Dove a new vulture demon in Hell makes a deal with a certain Serpent and it leads to something she never thought possible.
Relationships: Dove/Sir Pentious
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. A Deal

My name is Dove, it was Haili back when I was alive but upon arriving in Hell i deiced to rename myself, it was a rather common thing demons did anyways. How I got here im not sure, well i mean I know how i died, I died in a car crash nothing to special, but why im in hell i have trouble pin pointing i was never really a sinner to the level most demons are, I never did drugs or even drank my only guess is that an ill spirit of some sort has followed me my whole life; long story short I went into an abandoned Church one day with my cousin and we saw a red glow of some sort and something inhuman at the back of the church only to find out later a cult did their rituals in there, i guess whatever was in there maybe dammed me here or something and dwelling in the area of a cult is never a good idea. Im a Vulture demon of some sorts maybe more on the harpy side of things,I have a black wing and white wing, i have fluff on my chest and waist area my once brown hair was now black at the top and ended in red tips, i have long ears with tuffs on the end and X's on the back of each ear, the classic devil tail sporting red stripes and 3 sharp spines near the end, purple slit eyes, talons for feet and hands with black claws and some eye markings and freckles along with stripes on my wrists. Sadly I cant fly with my wings kinda useless I guess i can glide and stop myself from falling to my second death so i have that going for me at least. Maybe I have to learn to fly or something like that.

Ive been here a few months, I heard about the Happy, Hazbin whatever Hotel and checked myself in there, where else was I to go? I arrived in Hell with my car in tact kinda odd but i didnt question it too much, I made money by street racing and slept in my car until i checked into the Hotel. I thought about getting a job but my options were sleezly bars and strip clubs not really my style, i get the feeling i really dont belong here, thankfully I was welcome to work at the hotel for extra money as the staff didnt like me street racing for money, especially the one called Vaggie. I still enjoyed going out for drives to clear my mind, but as my luck would have it my car needed some work done and I had no idea who i could go to for that, i didnt really trust this place and the only car shop i knew of was in a very bad part of town, well every part of town was bad in Hell but this one more so than others.

i asked around the hotel if anyone knew someone that could possibly fix my car for me, Angel said he knew some Snake freak that built machines but not to bother. I didnt take his advice and sought this demon out, i had a wad of cash with me from my last race to hopefully convince this demon, it was a dangerous game I knew that but I had no choice. My car was my baby and I wanted it fixed up. I over heard Alastor going on about him and his huge flying ship that almost destroyed the hotel, that couldn't be to hard to miss right? and sure enough after driving around the West Side of the Pentagram i spotted it, parked my car near it and walked up the ramp that lead the the entrance the ship was landed thankfully. I knocked on the solid metal doors and waited, a few moments passed and the doors slide open, there stood a long black and yellow snake Demon covered in eyes.

"how can i help you, and make it quick im busy" he hissed seeming a bit annoyed. I looked him over he was sharply dressed so I guessed by that and well the ship that he had money, i was hoping my cash would still interest him I also guessed he had a big ego and deiced to feed in on that "Well Sir, I need my car fixed and well with this impressive machine you have built i figured you would be best for the job, I can offer money and my services" I dont know why I said that last part I guess my brain was just fumbling and thinking to quick. I held up the cash was to show him and he snatched it from me ruffling the bills with his red claw. "you know what I could use some intelligent help, you help me and ill fix up your car" he said with a sly smile. I was wondering what he meant by intelligent help but id soon find out. "So i get the money and your help for as long as i need, is that a deal" his tongue flicked out as he held his clawed hand out to shake. I know I should have known better than to make deals with demons but a part of me I couldn't understand reached out and shook his hand.

"very well this way" he said leading me into his ship.

A/N: this is just sort of a short introduction chapter im going to try and make future chapters much longer, and also Keep in mind I started writing this story around Feb 2020 any continuity errors are because the info for said character/event was not available at the time.


	2. Eggs?

I walked in and the ship had a huge window and some controls up front he lead me to the living quarters of the ship, where I guessed his workshop and bedrooms and so on was at, from the looks of the hallway his living area was modeled after the Victorian Era, but I didnt get a good look into his rooms and living areas the hallway had a long rug and some lighting which made sense for the ships layout I could also see some holes in the ship or areas that were patched up top, that must have been Alastors doing from what Charlie told me when the hotel was attacked.

While we were walking in my haste I realized I forgot to introduce myself like a moron. "im Dove by the way" I said he looked down at me 

"Oh i was about to ask you that, Im Sir Pentious the greatest super villain Hell has ever seen! and you little Missy are gonna help me with my next big project, you should feel honored you know~" he said leading me to a work room. 

As soon as he opened the door a bunch of little egg creatures? demons? turned our way and collectively went "ooooooooo!" after that a chorus of questions came from the little guys. "did boss finally bring a girl home?", "is she a bird? does she lay eggs? does that make her our mom?", "is boss gonna shoot her with his laser gun?" "is boss gonna sleep with her?" 

my ears twitched and went flat against my head as the eggs all pipped remarks and silly questions I blushed a bit on that last one, these didn't seem like normal demons or sinners they seemed to be their own breed. 

"ENOUGH SILENCE" he hissed out "She will be helping us build our next big project to take over hell. speaking of which" he looked at me his red eyes scanning me over "hand over your keys" he put a clawed hand out and I hesitated he saw this and rolled his eyes "how do you expect me to fix your car if I cant bring it into my ship?" i sighed he had a good point and handed them over feeling a tinge of pain in my chest. He tossed the keys to one of his egg helpers and glared at him "Drive the car into the undercarriage and don't you DARE crash it" he hissed and his hood flared. The egg nodded and scrambled off to take care of that. He then looked at me a toothy grin on his face "oh you wont be getting that back until you have finished helping me Miss Dove" he cooed I was about to protest but he cut me off "now now I cant have you backing out of our deal now can I?" he smiled at me his fangs pressing against his skin. 

"i-i guess not..." i said, he had a point "but how do I know you will hold up your end of the deal?" i asked staring him down trying to be intimidating but as a smaller demon that was not likely happening. 

He looked down at me amused "we shook on it and made a deal" he said his tongue flicked out as he walked me over to his work desk. "and I have class unlike these others whores here in hell and ill keep my word" he added.

I looked up and saw the eggs running around and tripping over themselves, I knew what Pentious meant by intelligent help now, must be hard getting tasks done with these egg creatures. He had a blue print on the table with a gun on it but it looked odd, it had a flame thrower attachment and a stun gun on it as well. "This gun will stop any one who tries to get in my way in the next truff war like that little pest Cherri!" Pentious said he pointed to each part explaining the taser attachment and the flamethrower along with it just being a normal gun. He went on to me about how messing with fire and electricity would require more careful hands than the easily distracted egg bois as he called them. He gestured over to a group of the eggs watching a bug crawl on the floor i chuckled a bit and we both got to work. 

The gun part was easy but making the extra attachments proved difficult, we only got about half way done with the flame thrower before Pentious called it a night, We had spent most of today just planing it out and gathering up the parts, while he had to fuss with the egg boys to do something useful; he got them to go patch up parts of the ship but he had to go check on them to make sure they were not catching anything on fire, so we only got so much done. He was nice enough to slowly fly his ship closer to the hotel for me to walk back and forth for the flowing days or weeks, he had also asked to help aid him in fixing his ship from where Alastor had destroyed most of it as the eggs boys were only able to do so much on their own. The ship was a little more than half way done with its repairs and rebuilds but there was still parts of it that needed fixing and a bunch of holes that needed patching. 

He was just barely able to get it to fly over to the new parking space, the ships engine was not in tip top shape and was gonna be grounded as he ran out of the little fuel he had left for flying and it wasn't really good for the ship anyways until she was fully repaired. He parked the ship in an empty lot beside an old building that was boarded up and left to rot about 11 blocks down from the hotel.

"now i expect you to be here tomorrow by nine" he said as he walked me back through the long hall way and to the entrance of the ship. He opened the door that was more like a garage door without all the machines hanging from the ceiling, like those doors to secret lairs and the ramp slid down for me to exit. 

"see you tomorrow Pentious" I said walking down the ramp I looked back and saw the door close and an egg boy waving good bye I gave a small wave back and walked to the Hotel, I wondered if anyone noticed I was gone for the whole day. I walked up to the Hotel and let myself in the door was unlocked and even if it wasn't as a guest and part time worker I had a key. I deiced not to mention or if I had to, lie about my whereabouts if anyone asked, from the sound of it Pentious had tried to blow up the hotel from the story he told me while we worked together and that confirmed what I heard Charlie talking about, it happened like a week or so after they had opened the hotel, so using my best judgment I figured it would be best not to tell the others i was helping him. As i walked in and closed the door behind me, sure enough someone was there to question me and it was Angel of all demons, well better than Vaggie I guess she would chew my head off. 

"Hey there Dove where ya been?" Angel asked giving me a toothy grin.

"Just out riding and clearing my head" he didn't seem convinced. 

"All day?" He crossed all four of his arm. "Where you out racing again? You wouldn't want Vaggie to find out" he purred tauntingly. 

I shrugged "I wasn't racing i was just out" which wasn't a lie. He grabbed my arm and saw grease on it 

"were you working on your car too?" I blushed a bit realizing i didn't wash off after helping the snake, I was hoping he didn't remember what he told me earlier that day about the snake being able to build.

"I thought you didn't know how to fix cars" he said narrowing his eyes at me. 

I stuttered out "I-I tried it out for myself" Lucky for me that was enough to convince him he shrugged and walked off.

I quickly shuffled off to my room and went into the bathroom to wash off and change clothes to get ready for dinner Alastor had taken the job of chef for the hotel on most nights and it was a nice service they had recently added for the guests to attended if they so wished. I enjoyed most of the food he made as he was a fellow southerner so the dishes were familiar and always tasted great. 

I put on a grey turtle neck sweater and some black pants and made my way to the dinning hall. I walked down the long hallway adjusting the grey turtle neck I had put on my chest fluff was hidden inside it, being a bird harpy like demon and all I had to customize my clothes to allow my wings to slide through the back, I had most of my outfits custom made for this it was rather annoying but at least I didn't have to walk around naked and the slits were cut so it wouldn't be drafty for me, I couldn't really fly or I never learned too not sure how that works.

I entered the dinning area and everyone was there getting their plates Alastor had made red beans and rice with shrimp tonight. I sometimes forget that hes an over-lord and that ranking scares me, I know overlords are very powerful so I tried to stay on his good side at all times. I wasn't as worried about Charlie, she always seemed happy and bubbly and very unlikely to kill without good reason.

I walked over to get my plate and nearly dropped it as Alastor appeared out of thin air it seemed. "h-hey" I said trying not to let my voice shake too much. 

"Glad you could join us deary I was worried you had retired for the night". He said with his classic cheshire grin. 

"I was just busy working on my car is all" I said giving him a half grin as i scooped some food onto my plate and took the empty seat beside Husk, he didn't seem to mind. I dug into my food realizing I hand not eaten all day, a part of me wondered if demons could die from starving or if you would just be in constant pain from it. I broke away from my thoughts when I saw Angel eyeing me, a worry crept up in my belly, what if he didn't believe me? Id be sure to slip away tomorrow unnoticed I just hopped no one would need me tomorrow or that Charlie didn't have anything planned, I had no idea what I was gonna tell Pentious if I had to work here a day and not help him, I figured he wont take that news well when it comes up. I was way too deep in thought when Husk nudged my arm I looked over at him and he pointed over to Angel across the table. I looked up at him my ear twitched. 

"Dove your mumbling to yourself again" he said as he launched a spoonful of rice at me. I scowled at him and was about to chuck am empty cup at him but Vaggie was quick to stop us. I didn't talk much to the others that night just kind of listened in as the others talked I didn't catch much of it as I had a million thoughts going through my mind but I did catch the part of a new guy coming over tomorrow. This may have been a stroke of luck, everyone's attention would be on the new guy so I could slip off easier! I ate my dinner it was quite nice and put my plate away, I said goodnight to everyone and hurried off to my room and got in bed I had to be up in the morning to help Pentious, I set my alarm and did my best to fall asleep. Was a part of me excited? Perhaps it was the thrill of sneaking off and my car being fixed yeah that was it. After awhile i drifted off into sleep.


	3. New Arrival

I had my alarm set for 8:30AM a bit early for my liking, but I was excited none the less. A Lot of hustle and bustle was already active in the lobby for the new arrival, i quickly got dressed in a tee and some shorts and got ready to slip out to help Pentious. It would be easy today thanks to everyone rushing around to get tasks done and since I was still rather new myself and still a guest at the hotel, even tho I worked on some days I wasn't yet expected to help with a new arrival It was mostly just so I could have a little extra money and pay for me rent in a way that didn't involve street racing. I walked to the lobby; Vaggie was screaming at Angel to behave and not be a flirty slut to the new guest. Husk looked like he could care less while drinking a beer at the bar, Nifty was zooming around cleaning the place, Charlie was fixing her suit to greet the newbie and Alastor seemed calm just standing around watching the chaos with his signature smile, he turned to Charlie to talk to her and I took that as my chance to slip away out the front door. I checked my phone 8:40AM more than enough time to walk a few blocks down the street to where Pents ship was at. I saw what I figured to be Charlies Dads limo pull up to the hotel as I was walking it must be the new guest, as rude as this was I didn't stay to greet them and kept walking I glanced back only to see the cars door open and the hotel door at the same time, I had to keep walking and hope no one looked down the street.

After walking a few blocks I was in front of Pentious ship i saw the limo drive by me and down the street to wherever her dads office was I guessed. I knocked on the ships doors and waited. A few seconds later the door slid up and the serpent smiled looking down at me. "Ah right on time, its nice to see a lady that knows how to arrive in a timely fashion" he said with a smile and tongue flick, "now come on we have work to do" he gestured me to come in and I walked in I felt a tad bit of heat in my cheeks but brushed it off and walked with him. We went back to the work room and I saw a few of the eggs running around and chasing each other with hammers and other tools messing around as usual. "how many of those things do you have?" I asked him watching one fall and roll taking two by standers out. "I used to have around Nine hundred maybe a few more" he paused "but I lost a lot of them when I tried to take over more truff then that blasted Alastor blew up my ship!" he hissed slamming his fist on the table making me jump. He sighed and rubbed his forehead "As you can tell I was able to salvage most of the ship without having to start all over but its still far from being able to attack the Pentagram any time soon and I only have around thirty eggs left." I looked at the eggs and asked him more hoping he wouldn't get too annoyed. "what are the eggs? are they demons? pets?" I asked watching them still. "Well actually they are like henchmen, they were made in a lab with a demon I know! hes more into mad science than inventing so he helped me out in the experiment! I really need to clone more now that ive lost most of them" he said a bit cheerfully maybe this poor guy didn't really have anyone to talk too other than these, clones? He cleared his throat and adjusted his hat that was smiling just a second ago now it had its one eye was furrowed in concentration. "I have not heard from him in a while, he was never much for social interaction or conversations that did not involve science... Anyways enough questions lets get back to work" he said tapping the blue print and the half built gun.

We both managed to finish the gun it took a but of tinkering, but we got it done. It was rather large but it had a working flame throwing attachment, and a taser function as well for close range stunning. Pentious looked over the gun and tested each function on a target he had set up in the room, each one worked and as the target burned an egg boy quickly threw a bucket of water to dowse the fire. "HA! I cant wait to vibe check other demons with this!" He smiled wickedly. I chuckled a bit to myself at his sudden use of modern slang. "What!?" He asked looking at me with a slight frown. "I used that correctly right?" I nodded "yeah you did it was just unexpected, your a great inventor too" i replied to him with a smile. He smiled back and I swear I saw a slight blush, he then adjusted his hat clearing his throat. "Im very proud of our work Dove! you have proven yourself very useful, Ill let you go home early today, but I want you here tomorrow so we can start on repairing the ship, in the mean time ill work on your car" he said and patted my head. "Same time tomorrow?" I asked looking up at him. He nodded "Same time tomorrow" he walked or slithered i guess, with me to the exit "see you tomorrow" i said giving him a small smile and wave as I walked back to the hotel, I guess id get to meet the new guest, thinking quick i popped into a small shop I was going to get a 'welcome to the hotel gift' for the new arrival to hopefully cover my tracks as to why I was gone. I looked down at my phone it was 2pm it would only take a couple of minutes anyways.

After looking around for a bit I realized I was shopping for someone I knew nothing about, I looked at stuffed animals and other trinkets but not knowing the demon didn't help any, as lame as it was I got a blue sketch book and some mechanical pencils; It was a safe bet as anyone could find use for these items. I bought the items and headed back to the hotel. I walked in to see most of the crew in the lobby, Vaggie spotted me and rushed over. "where were you? you were supposed to be here welcoming the new guest?!" she fussed crossing her arms glaring at me with her one eye. I held up the bag and stuttered a bit "I was out getting a welcome to the hotel gift for the new guest" I said defensively. "For five hours?!" she hissed. My ears pinned back "I got side tracked" I rubbed the back of my neck and gave her a weak smile. She drug her nails down her face and growled grabbing my arm she dragged me to the lobby where everyone was sitting. I saw the new arrival, it was a male angler fish demon with a lab coat on, some black gloves, a pair of yellow goggles and a small hat. "Oh Dove there you are! This is our new guest Baxter, Baxter this is Dove, one of the other guests besides Angel that is staying with us at the hotel she also works and helps around sometimes." Charlie explained happily. I looked at the fish demon and awkwardly made my way over to him, he looked at me almost as if he wanted to blow my head off with his gaze so I just placed the bag next to him "I got you a little welcome to the hotel gift its not much but I thought id try and find something for our new guest.." I trialed off not sure of what to say really as he kept looking me over as if he was very annoyed. "aawww how sweet of you Dove! Hes a bit... anti-social, but he did tell us that hes into Mad Science at least" Charlie said smiling my way as I sat down in an empty chair. My ears perked up at that, no this couldn't be the scientist that Pentious told me about, im sure there was dozens of mad scientist in hell. Baxter looked down at the bag and took it pulling out the items "ah these are actually useful for note taking and drawing out inventions" he said softly to himself, I could hear it thanks to by big ears. I felt a little bit better after that, he liked the gift. But he shifted in his seat, he seemed a bit over whelmed with all the new demons around or maybe just annoyed and itching to be alone for a while but he was trying to power through it. I think Charlie picked up on this and turned to me "Hey Dove why don't you show Baxter to his room and let him get settled in before dinner? his room will be right next to yours" she asked me I nodded and stood up, "Sure sounds good".

"Right this way Baxter" I said getting up and walking to the elevator, "my room is on the 6th floor" Baxter followed and nodded keeping quiet we got into the elevator and a few moments of awkward silence passed before he spoke up "thanks for the uhh sketch book its actually useful for me" he said not making eye contact "but this does not make us friends or anything...." he added. I shrugged "whatever suits your fancy" I said as the elevator doors parted open my room was at the end of the hall room number 606, so that meant Baxter's was 605 next to mine I lead him down and gestured to the door. "here is your room 605". He looked at me with a brow raised "yes I can read" he said dryly as he fiddled with his room key. "Dinner is at 6:30 in the dinning hall if you care to come" I said to him as he walked into his room and closed the door, I shrugged and walked back to the kitchen it was Nifftys turn to cook so I deiced to help her with that and to keep me busy and hopefully make up for being gone most of the day and not here for Baxter's arrival. "Hey Niffty i'm here to help you out" I smiled walking in the kitchen. She was darting around and looked up at me and smiled "Oh thank Lucifer! i need it" she darted over to me with a huge smile "I'm making meatloaf and vegetables if you can handle the vegetables chopping and cooking ill handle the meatloaf!" she said. I nodded to agree and got to chopping. After a couple of minutes Niffty spoke up "Isn't the new guest just the cutest its about time we got some more men around here!" she beamed. I smirked "oooo you like him don't you?" I teased and giggled I didn't notice she had darted over and was now face to face with me standing on the counter, "say anything to him and ill make your death look like an accident" she smiled wickedly. I shivered and nodded "y-your secret is safe with me" I said nervously. "Good" she growled then she was back to her normal self and she put the meatloaf in the oven to cook.

Dinner was done and I set the table, the other hotel staff and Angel strolled in no sign of Baxter yet, me, Angel and Baxter were the only current guests and I worked here part time so I guess I was kind of a staff member, but I was never in any of the staff meetings or whatever. As the food was brought out I got my plate and picked at my food, my mind was filled with thoughts of what I was going to do tomorrow with Pentious. I heard the door open and looked up Baxter deiced to come after all. He got a plate and sat next to me but didn't say much he seemed lost in thought too so I left him be. Charlie tried to talk to him and what not but I didn't stick around long I cleaned my plate and rushed to my room to be alone for the rest of the night, I was tired anyways. I read quietly when I heard screeching and the door to the room next to me slam. I guess Baxter got annoyed by the other guests and retreated to his room. Id have to be careful sneaking past him to see Pentious, I don't think he would really care but I was taking no chances. I changed into my p-jays and wrapped up in my blanket I wanted to be up and early so I could get to seeing the snake demon faster, I enjoyed myself when I was with him, i feel asleep smiling ready for tomorrow to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope i did Baxter ok, theres not a whole lot of info on him yet so i'm using what little info the wiki has on him at the time of writing this.


	4. I'm Gonna Start A Fight!

My alarm rang and I slammed my hand down on it groaning as I stumbled out of bed half asleep, I rubbed my face hard and went to get dressed pulling on long black pants and a grey sweater, I fixed my long curly hair and brushed my sharp teeth and got ready to slip out for the day. I creaked my door open and checked the halls all clear I stepped out and closed my door quietly, I walked as softly as I could past Baxter's room hoping he was still asleep and or didn't care about my whereabouts if he heard me. I was excited to see the snake demon again, but I had to keep quiet maybe the staff would think I was in my room all day if I slipped out without anyone seeing, I didn't want anyone questioning where I was going everyday, I feared they would make me stop seeing Pentious especially after he blew up part of the hotel and was not on good terms with Alastor. I took the stairs vs the elevator not wanting to make any sound or run into someone else using it no one used the stairs in this place, I peaked down the hall and saw and heard no one, I sprinted for the door, and flapped my wings a bit they didn't do much to lift me off the ground, I really didn't know how or if I could fly with these things, they worked great for keeping me warm when I wrapped them around myself and I could glide with them if I jumped from a high up place. As I slipped out the door it hit me, I had an end room so my window faced the street, I could hop out of my window and glide down to the ground and not have to walk through the hotel, but I could really get hurt if I messed up it was on the sixth floor after all. I thought, as I walked down the street to Pentious ship. I smiled excited to start working with him, I ringed the doorbell to the ship and waited. A few moments after the snake demon opened the door and smiled, "Good Morning Dove, its nice to Ssssee you again" he smiled gesturing for me to come in. "Its nice to see you too" I said back and smiled. He lead me to the main control room where the big windshield looked over the streets, I could see a few more holes in the ship in this area in various places now that I got a good look at it and it's Victorian area flare as well. Some areas were boarded up and waiting to be properly welded and patched. The Egg bois scurried around cleaning up shards of glass and metal. Pentious pulled me to the side of the ship where a few small holes were, it was low enough for me to reach but to high for the egg bois to reach. "Now all I really need you to do is hold the medal in place while I weld" He said handing me a welding mask and some long gloves to protect my hands. I put them both on and we started on the holes that were ground level that we could both reach, there was a lot of small holes easily fixed and patched up with new pieces of medal. We got to work as soon as we were both dressed in our gear.

We were both welding till noon, at that time Pentious deiced it was time for a break, we where half way done with the ground level holes in the control room. "Why don't you join me for lunch Dove?" He asked me my ears twitched and I smiled, "O-only if you don't mind" I said a bit more shyly then I meant too. "Of course I don't mind, unlike most demons in hell I still have class" he said adjusting his bow-tie. "Do you cook? or do your egg servants cook for you?" I asked as he slithered beside me down the long hall and opened a door that lead to the ships kitchen. "Id never eat anything those fried chicken fetus made, I die AGAIN if I ate anything they whipped up!" I laughed and he laughed along brushing his hood he went on "I do cook, but i'm not the best at it, but it gets me by, along with just ordering food." he said, I smiled and perked up "oh! I love too cook, I did a lot of cooking when I was alive and I even get to cook at the hotel, I wouldn't mind cooking us a meal one day, its the least I could do for ya and maybe we could even do it together." I said smiling at him, he smiled back and his hat seemed to blush? if that was possible. "That would be...nice" he purred as his tongue flicked out and he went to his fridge. "I hope ham and cheese sandwiches are okay, ive been a bit to busy to cook anything myself lately or go to the store.", "Sandwiches are good" I said sitting down at the table as he got the bread and other ingredients out. "So you don't like make only Victorian era food?" I asked playfully, he smiled "I do sometimes reminds me of home and when I was...alive, but ive adapted and come to like many different foods over the years, expect soda I hate soda." He paused for a bit while making the sandwiches, "what would you cook for us?" he said while slicing the sandwiches in half. "Well id love to make chicken parm, it was my favorite thing to eat when I was alive." I said smiling as he slithered over. "hhmm I don't think ive had that before." "Oh its just chicken breaded and baked with tomato sauce and spaghetti" I said, as he sat down and handed me my plate I thanked him. "Hmm, I don't think ive had chicken like that before but ive had spaghetti, I wouldn't mind trying it." He smiled. I waited for him to take a bite, i was wondering if he chewed his food or just ripped it off and chunks and swallowed it whole like snake would, he bit into it and chewed then swallowed so that answered my question. I took a bite of my sandwich and chewed it was just a plain ham and cheese sandwich nothing special but still good, then an idea popped into my head I smiled, "Lets make a Deal Sir Pentious, I will make us chicken parm, but you have to help me make it deal?" I asked holding out my hand to him, he rolled his eyes but I saw a playful look in his eyes and a slight smirk on his face while his hat was grinning giving him away; he took my hand and shook it "You got yourself a deal missy" he said in a playful tone. We were almost done eating when I remembered something I wanted to ask Pentious, "Hey Pentious what was the name of the Scientist that helped you make the Egg Bois?" He cleaned his mouth with a napkin as he had just finished his food, "oh? well his name was Baxter hes an angler fish demon, why do you ask?" he lifted a brow at me and tilted his head a bit, I gulped feeling a bead of sweat form, "n-no reason I was just curios." he shrugged and got up while I smiled and ate the rest of my food. But on the inside I was mentally screaming, this confirmed that the new guest at the hotel was indeed the same scientist that Pentious had mentioned before. 

I cleaned off the table, since Pentious made lunch, and we were both about to head back into the main control room when we both heard a loud crash coming from there. Pentious hood flared open and he hissed, "If those idiot eggs broke something I swear!" he hissed out slithering to the main control room,I followed him out close behind. We entered the open room and a cyclops demon stood in the middle the big windshield broken, "I JUST HAD THAT FIXED YOU WHORE!" he spat hissing. The cyclops demon laughed and tossed a bomb in her hand "does that piss you off old man?" she smirked and noticed me "who's the bitch? some prostitute you paid to sleep with you?" her grin got bigger. I huffed and growled my wings flew open I was about to throw a come back at her but Pentious spoke first. "Id NEVER stoop to such LOW levels!" Sir Pentious hissed and grabbed the gun we had both made and fried at her. She jumped back and tossed her bomb at us it blew up around us in a puff of pink glittering smoke. We both coughed a bit, then Pentious switched settings on his gun to the taser mode and fried, it landed and shocked the demon causing her to screech in pain and hit the ground, I quickly ran and half fluttered over with a flap of my wings and used my huge talon feet to trap her, gripping her head in my talons, my purple eyes blazing "Now what did you call me?" I growled squeezing her head in my grasp a little bit. "A prostitute!" she chuckled. I put more pressure on her head and she winced in pain as Pentious slithered over, "Get off my ship you whore and go bug someone else!" He hissed. She laughed "Make me Edge Lord!" Pentious smiled at me with the gun in his hand, I knew what he was thinking and removed my talons as he shocked her again this time on a higher setting, she wailed in pain and shivered, "Alright alright, i'm going" she said scowling as she walked off "Have fun with your little whore!" She smiled and laughed as she ran off. Pentious shot a bullet at her and it just missed her by an inch or two as she ran away; "Who was that?" I asked, he frowned "That was Cherri Bomb shes an enemy of mine." he pinched the bridge of his nose, well where his nose would be anyways. The egg bois came tumbling into the room a few moments later. "WHERE WERE YOU?!" He hissed at them, the eggs flinched back and one spoke up "t-taking a nap Sir-" he got cut off as he was slapped with sharp red claws "You were SLEEPING instead of helping us fight!" he fussed, then he sighed, "Alright Dove lets just finish the holes here on ground level and call it a day" I nodded and put my gloves and mask back on as we got to work and finished patching the holes on ground level that we could reach. We finished up around 7PM, I was ready to go back to the Hotel and have a lot hot shower at this point. I took off my gloves and mask as we were done, Pentious looked tired "Well that's all for today,ill see you tomorrow Dove" he said I got ready to leave but he stopped me "wait! here's the pass code to get into the ship just enter it on the keypad outside to get in when you arrive" he wrote down five numbers on a slip of paper and handed it to me. "Now don't share that with anyone!" I smiled glad he trusted me with what was basically the keys to enter his ship. "Don't worry I won't I promise" I said as I stuffed it into my pocket. We both said our goodbyes as I left the ship and walked to the hotel with a smile on my face. 

(Sir Pentious POV)   
I watched as she left and sighed, I had deiced to give her the code to the ship today. She sided with me in a fight against one of my biggest rivals, she could have easily turned on me then and there and free herself from our deal and take the ship, but instead she jumped right into battle with me and helped me defeat Cherri, I knew I could trust her. She wasn't like other demons something about her was different, almost like she didn't really belong here in hell. I went to take a shower when I noticed the Egg bois were all staring at me grinning. "WHAT?" I hissed. One of them spoke up "oooo you like her!" he laughed along with the others joining in as my face heated up, I slithered past them and slapped him with my tail, that would shut him and the rest of the eggs up. 

(Dove POV)   
I pulled out the slip of paper wondering what the code to the ship was and the numbers read 78320, I stuffed the paper back into my pocket and slowly opened the hotel door and walked in. Everyone would be at dinner right now I got stupid lucky with that timing; so I quickly rushed up the stairs and turned the corner to walk down the hall and to my room, when I nearly ran into Baxter and almost squealed. The fish demon rolled his eyes. "H-hey Baxter" I said my ears twitching nervously. He didn't look amused. "where did you go this morning?" he said in a flat tone "uuuuhhhh..." I deadpanned. "Don't act like you didn't slip away, I saw you leave this morning well more like sneak off" he crossed his arms raising a brow. "No where important why do you care?" I nearly choked on the words trying not to panic. Baxter rolled his eyes getting irritated, "the others asked about you and I lied and said you were in you room not feeling well and didn't wan't to be bothered." I narrowed my eyes "but why?" that didn't seem like a thing he would do. "You got me a notebook and no one has ever really gotten me any kind of gift since I got down here in hell, but DON'T expect me to cover for you again this was a one time thing!" he snapped,he was annoyed at me, he turned to his room door and went in slamming the door in the process. I flinched, he didn't seem like the type to rat me out if he knew, but I wasn't sure if I trusted him enough or could even trust him not to tell the others where I went everyday, but I might have to consider it, if I want to keep getting away with this kind of thing.I was leaving everyday and It would only be a matter of time before someone noticed. Plus having a new friend never hurt i'd really have to think about it. I went into my room and took a long hot shower, then got dressed for bed and settled in I was very tired even tho it was only 8PM. I feel asleep quickly, into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Learning to Fly

I woke up and quickly got ready and dressed myself, I put on a tank top and some shorts and headed out of my room only to nearly run right into Baxter, I jumped back a bit and cursed under my breath. He crossed his arms and glared at me, I should have slipped out my window, then again I didn't know how to fly and that would leave my window open all day, meaning any flying demon could easily break in and steal my stuff so maybe not the best idea. He raised a brow at me "where are you sneaking off too?" He asked. "I'm not sneaking off anywhere, I was just heading down to the lobby." He tapped his foot he wasn't buying it. "Why do you care?" I asked wanting to just leave but if I ran now he would surely tell on me. "You were not here when I first arrived, and I saw you sneak out yesterday morning you are going somewhere everyday and im guessing you don't want anyone to know based on how you are behaving." He said leaning against his room door "tell me where I wanna know." My ear twitched he didn't really answer my question as to why he cared but I figured if I told him maybe he would let me go "okay fine but I don't want anyone over hearing us so we gotta go into my room." I said unlocking the door with my room key; Baxter shrugged and followed me in I shut it quietly. We sat down at the small table in the room. "Okay let me explain myself first, my car was in need of a tune up and the only car shop in town in shady, Angel talked about some snake inventor and I deiced to seek him out; you might know him his name is Sir Pentious, he told me you helped him make the egg bois is this true?" I looked at him his eyes widened and he nodded. "Yes I did help him, I have not talked to him in a while." He said rubbing his chin. "Anyways I found him and we made a deal, I help him with his ships repairs and he fixes my car, so ive been sneaking off to see him everyday." I finished looking at him. Baxter tilted his head "why do you keep this from the others?" I realized he must have not heard the news "Oh well I was told on the Hotels opening he kinda blew part of it up, I figured the staff would not be to happy with me hanging around him." He sat up in his seat and adjusted his googles. "Makes sense". My tail twitched a bit "Also you didn't answer my question, why do you care where I go?" I asked my ears pinned back as I was a bit annoyed. Baxter leaned forward and put his elbows on the table pinching the bridge of his nose and growling under his breath "Charlie said I should try and make friends... and you are the least annoying one here, plus you're the first demon to ever get me any kind of gift so I figured you would be a good start." he said not looking at me. I sighed and stood up "so you thought the best way to make friends was to corner me in the hall and make me talk?" I raised a brow. "DON'T QUESTION MY WAYS!" he screeched before taking a deep breath and calming down. "Okay you got your answer can I go now?" I asked him. He stood up "sure but i'm coming with you, I don't wanna spend the day with everyone breathing down my neck, plus id like to see if the small lab on Pentious ship is still in tack id like to do some science and experimenting there and get my mind off of things for a while.. and Niffty kind of scares me I want to get away form her for a day." I had to hold back a snicker and laugh at that last part. We both got up and headed out as I locked my room "Hey uumm Pentious lost a lot of his egg minions in the last truff war and when Alastor blew up his ship, he might want some more" I said remembering that he had told me that. "Ill do anything as long as I can get away for a while." Baxter said pressing the button to the elevator. As we arrived in the lobby Charlie ran up to us "Oh you two are awake!" she beamed, I smiled and quickly came up with a plan "Yeah me and Baxter here are gonna head out to the local shops and look around for the day" I said placing my hand on his shoulder, he quickly swatted it away and narrowed his eyes at me shaking his head no at the touch. Charlie smiled "Oh that's great! i'm glad to see our new guest is making friends, well you two have fun I wont hold you guys up any longer." she said leaving us be, while I wasn't a fan of lying to Charlie I knew it had to be done. We both headed out the door and walked down the street to Pentious Ship arriving in front of it. "Its just down the street?" Baxter said he looked worried. I shrugged "yup now stay behind me Pentious is expecting me to arrive alone and I don't want him freaking out" I said as I walked up the ships ramp and punched in the code. Baxter looked amazed "he gave you the ships code he never gives that out!?" I nodded and shrugged, as the door slid open and we both walked in.

"Oh Pentious where are you? I found someone for you! hope you don't mind" I called out, a few moments later the large serpent slithered out "Good Morning Dove! and good morning.... Baxter?" he looked over my shoulder, which wasn't hard considering he towered over me i just noticed buy how much, how did I not notice that earlier? "I know its kind of sudden but long story short he made me bring him here" I said. "Well if he had to come hes gonna make himself useful!" Pentious sounded a tad annoyed but hopeful. Baxter sighed "Well nice seeing you again Pentious...Dove told me you needed more eggs cloned" Baxter said a bit dead panned like he just wanted to be left alone or maybe he was annoyed at the rather rude greeting Pentious gave him. "I do! if you could do that for me, it would be very helpful, do you remember where the lab is? you can get to cloning there while Dove and I attended our own business" he cleaned off his suit looking down at the fish demon. "Yeah I know where its at" he grumbled walking off to the lab. When he was gone from sight Pentious looked down at me "So thats why you asked the demons name, you found Baxter for me?" he asked a bit confused. I shook my head "well no he just so happened to arrive at the hotel recently, and I was curious if he was the mad scientist you mentioned" I admitted "and he noticed I was slipping off to see you and made me confess to it then asked to come along" I quickly added. He adjusted his hat and looked down at me "you're sneaking off to see me?.... how risk-kay" he grinned and chuckled but didn't question it further. "Anyways lets get back to work! can you fly?" I frowned and didn't look at him "n-no not really,I can only glide from high up places" I sighed. I was waiting for him to be angry with me but instead he took one of my wings in his clawed hand without warning and gently stretched it out I nearly jumped and gasped as no one has ever really touched my wings before I blushed a bit, it felt odd, yet relaxing and just an over all a feeling I could not explain.He looked it over carefully. "You know what why don't we take the day off and I teach you how to fly?" he asked smiling. "But you don't have wings" I said. "I built a flying ship, and I have books on how birds and planes fly~" he smiled letting go of my wing, he took me to a room in the ship filled with books it was a small library, he slithered over to a shelf and pulled out two books one on flying machines and one on birds. He flipped open the bird book to the page on how birds fly, "Birds use their breast bone and muscles to fly, and the air around them" he then pulled out the Flying Machines book and flipped it to the planes page which showed a very similar diagram on the planes wings using the air around it, then looked over my wings. "Can you stretch them out for me?" I nodded and stretched out my wings, they twitched a bit as Pentious slithered around behind me, he gently felt my back where my wings met. "Flap them for me" I did so flapping them slowly. After a few long flaps he said, "Your back muscles seem a bit weak" he took his hand away "I think if you can improve that you may be able to fly a lot better and maybe longer." He slithered in front of me "But I thought it was the breast bone." I said looking at the books. He nodded "Yes but your not fully bird and your wings are connected to you back not arms, so you use your back muscles for flying vs your chest muscles like a normal bird" he said. "Alright but how does any of this help me?" I asked not sure what he was getting at. "Well come with me back to the control room! you can practice running and jumping off the balcony to the floor below and try flying!" he smiled wide. "and I crash into the floor..." I said my ears drooping. He pushed me out of the room "Nonsense ill be coaching you!" he seemed a bit too excited for this.

We were back in the control room, I looked over the edge of the upper part of the ships room it wasn't a huge drop but it would still hurt if I splatted onto the ground from this height. I stepped back unsure. "Can we at least put something soft to land on?" I asked. He sighed "If it will make you feel better than sure" he slithered off and left me there I sat down and waited, I wonder what Baxter was doing in the lab, my thoughts wondered a bit I was thinking about asking Pentious when he wanted me to do that dinner, might as well. He burst back into the room with a bunch of the egg boys in tow, they each carried a blanket or a pillow and tossed it down below in a pile. "Just aim for the pile if you think you're gonna crash, now lets get to it!" he took each wing in his hands again and stretched them out gently, I blushed again I was not used to having my wings handled but I didn't really mind him touching them anyone else might meet my talons if they tried it. "Okay start to flap them, then run and jump!" He smiled he seemed convinced this was gonna somehow work. I wanted to stall a bit "So uh Pentious when do you want me to make that dinner I promised?" He smiled "How about tomorrow?" "Tomorrow it is then!" I smiled and took in a deep breath flapping my wings I ran to the edge and jumped I flapped my wings rapidly only to flutter a bit before dropping into the pillow and blanket pile below, one of the egg boys clapped "Good try Dove!" the little egg cheered. I got up and walked back up the stairs Pentious had a note pad and was writing something down "You freaked out after you jumped, and your flaps became rapid, try long strong flaps, not short rapid ones." He had the book on birds open at a page on wings and how they work he was looking at as well. I nodded and got ready to run and jump again, focusing hard on long strong flaps I took off and jumped over the edge I seemed to stall a bit in the air this time before crashing back down into the pillow and blanket pile below. The Egg boys had gathered around near the bottom of the steps to watch they sat down in a small group of what i'm guessing was left of them. I went back up to Pentious and he smiled "You fluttered there for a bit, try not to focus so hard and lean forward a bit you looked like you were trying to stretch up and touch the ceiling" he teased his tongue flicked out as he chuckled to himself. I nodded and stepped back. backing up I ran and jumped I leaned forward and gave a few strong flaps I flew forward a bit then stretched out my wings to glide back down to the group landing neatly. The Egg boys cheered "She did it!" and happily jumped around, I smiled my chest swelled with pride, I only flew a very short distance but I flew! Sir Pentious slithered down he was very pleased "Well done Dove! you flew!" he smiled and hugged me, it was so sudden I really didn't have time to react other than blush a bit, he pulled away quickly and adjusted his suit clearing his throat. "Now one more time I want to watch from down here." I nodded and ran back up the stairs ready to take off again, I realized if I gave two strong flaps then leaned in to glide I could fly a bit easier, I wouldn't be doing any long distance flying or straight off the ground take offs any time soon but this was a great start. I flapped my wings and took in a deep breath as I ran and launched myself off the edge again, as my foot left the ledge I gave my wings a strong flap and flew a bit, with another strong flap I lifted myself higher, and another I got higher, I stretched my wings out to glide down only to realize I had not been paying attention to where I was gonna land,so I crashed into Pentious knocking us both down to the floor with me landing on top of him in a heap of ruffled feathers.

I was waiting for him to yell or get pissed off as I slowly picked myself up and made eye contact with him, he was blushing and seemed lost for words and more shocked from that sudden crash, I felt heat in my face too. We both heard a door open and turned our heads to see the blue angler fish demon walk out "Hey I...." he stopped and looked at us he raised a brow "ill just come back later..." he said, "Its not what it looks like!" I said, but it was too late by the time I got the words out he had already closed the door and left the room. I looked back to Pentious, "i'm so sorry i wasn't paying attention and I just lost control and didn't look where I was landing" I rambled off the words all running together as I apologized. I tried to get myself up, slipping on the tile as my claws tried to get a grip on them, I got up my wings ruffled and a mess as I offered Pentious a shaky hand. He took it and I helped pull him up he adjusted his hat. "I think that's enough flying practice for one day" he fixed his bow tie and suit. "Y-your not mad at me?" I said meekly "Accidents happen..." he said. I looked over to see the egg boys hiding in the corner they must have thought he was gonna snap too, I knew the snake could be temperamental at times. He patted my head "ill let you get away with it this time" he hissed a bit. I deiced not to push my luck any further with this, "T-thank you Pentious for teaching me how to fly, I couldn't have done it without you" I said smiling my ears pinned all the way back. His gaze softened and I saw a faint blush, his hat even had one too, the hat always gave his true emotions away, he smiled a bit. "You are very welcome, now I do have business to attended too, go grab Baxter and ill see you both here tomorrow" he said slithering down the hall Baxter had went down, I followed him and got Baxter he groaned when I had to pull him away from the lab. I walked out with Baxter and waved bye to Pentious and the Eggs, they said their goodbyes to me and I left.

Me and Baxter walked down the street, the sun was setting or Hell's equivalent of the sun. "So how was the lab?" Baxter looked up at me, "It was... nice being back in a lab again, I got a couple of new egg henchmen growing for Sir Pentious..." he paused "What were you two doing exactly? It didn't look like repairing the ship to me" I blushed "he was teaching me to fly and I crash landed." I said as we arrived at the front of the hotel and walked in. Niffty was cleaning and zoomed over to us "oh yay your back!" she said grinning wide and looking up at Baxter. Baxter laughed nervously and shuffled off quickly. Niffty looked up at me and and frowned I felt nervous "you better not be trying to steal him from me" she nearly growled. I sighed "Don't worry Niffty we are just friends, I promise." I said and her smile returned. "Good!" she zipped off quickly and I heard an annoyed scream from Baxter I giggled to myself and went to my room for the night.


	6. Dinner For Two

(Sir Pentious POV)-  
I slithered back to my Library as Dove and Baxter left carrying the book on birds in my hand, I sat down at a table and turned on the lamp looking at the page on wings and flying; I had so much fun with Dove today and teaching her to fly, who knew helping others could be fun. It was so nice having someone else around for once that wasn't an egg. I have been so caught up in inventing and taking over Hell I forgot what it was like to have a... friend. She even found Baxter and brought him along, maybe we could be friends again as well. Dove seemed to have a way with others she was able to befriend Baxter of all demons or at least get him to tolerate her. She was friendly for a demon in Hell come to think of it. I flipped through the pages a bit bored now and stopped on a section that made my face heat up a bit. 'Mating Habits of Birds'. A loud crash alerted me and my hood flared open turning to the source, one of my dumb egg henchmen had knocked down a pile of books. "CLEAN THAT MESS UP AT ONCE!" I yelled hissing in irritation. Rubbing my temples I glanced over at the book on cars that was also on the desk, It was a modern one and I used to to tune up Doves car which was done now, I have not told her yet because I wanted to add a few upgrades to it myself, and I wanted too stall it out longer as the ship was still not fixed didn't want her to take the car and bounce; but that was not the only reason, I hated to admit it but I was worried once she had her car back she would stop coming over to see me everyday. I never realized how lonely it got, just having the egg bois around was not the same as another demon. I had worked on her car after she had left the past few days, there really wasn't much too it as far as tuning it up went. I wanted to add a gun feature to it, so she could shoot other cars tires out, it was perfectly evil! I was still working on that it would be a pleasant surprise for her. 

My eyes drifted back to the bird book, it was just research thats all this was nothing more. Now what kind of bird demon was she? I tapped my chin after a few minutes of pondering I remembered AH HA! shes a vulture demon, I flipped to the section on vultures thankfully this book covered a wide variety of birds, I read over the entry, 'Vultures mating habits, their courtships involve a dance' I read on 'Vultures mate for life unless their partner dies' I felt a dry spot form in my throat and I swallowed to clear it blushing a bit. I read more on bird behavior; touching a birds wings, tail, back or chest feathers may be seen as a breeding ritual or signs of a potential mate. I blushed deeply realizing I had been handling her wings just earlier today, but she didn't stop me or tell me stop and let me touch them more than once. Then a thought crept through my mind, what if I tried to court Dove? I blushed at the thought, if I did id never be lonely again! and id have someone to...love, but what if she does not like me back in that way? NO! don't be silly any demon would be horned to be with me! I remembered that the Demon Ball was coming up, it was one of the few formal events that Hell had, it was mostly for the snooty Over-Lords but it was a high class event any demon could attend as long as they behaved. I slammed the book shut making an egg that was napping on the table jump and fall off. "Thatsss it!I will ask Dove to go to the Demon Ball with me and win her over with a slow dance~!" I said out loud to no one in particular 

***  
(Dove POV)   
I woke up without an alarm for once, I pulled on a long sleeve and some pants that came to my knees and headed out of my room I knocked on Baxter's door, and he came out. "ya ready?" he nodded and gave a small half smile. "Then lets go" I smiled back and we both headed down to the lobby, no one stopped us, Husk only watched us leave then returned to his booze. Me and Baxter walked to Pentious ship I started to punch the code in when the doors flew open and an excited snake greeted us both. His tail tip thumped the ground as if he was wagging it like an excited dog. "Great! your here~" his tongue flicked out and he hugged me, I didn't take Pentious for the touchy feel type of guy but the hug didn't last long I patted his back unsure of how to react to the sudden hug. I blushed just a bit, something was different, he smelled really nice like redwood and wild blackberry was he wearing cologne? Baxter looked over at us and coughed to grab our attention. "Oh right! you can go on to the lab and do what you want" Pentious said pretty much shooing him away at this point. Once Baxter was out of the room, Pentious slithered over to me "I recall someone promising me a dinner tonight~"I smiled "Yeah and you are helping make it, do we need to go to the store?" I asked him looking back out into the street. "Why yes we do, don't worry about working today, the egg boys will work on repairs now that I have more." I smiled and smirked "another day off huh? What about taking over hell slithers?" I teased him. "Oh we got nicknames now feathers? Well that can wait, I must wait for the right moment to strike, like the sneaky serpent I am!" He smiled and puffed out his chest in pride; I giggled as we walked out of the ship and to the grocery store. 

"Alright we need, eggs, flour, bread crumbs, salt, pepper, garlic,olive oil, cheese and tomato sauce" I easily named off knowing everything we needed to make this Chicken Parm. Sir Pent nodded and gathered the spices and oil, while I picked out three chicken breasts from the butcher I got one for Baxter in case he wanted something to eat, the butcher was a rather unsettling demon, he was a dog demon with no eyes, no mouth and long ears, but despite that he was more then able to give me the slices of meat I asked for and wrapped them up, I quickly took them and rushed off to find Pentious not wanting to stick around that hell hound any longer. I shivered a bit as I went out of his view, if he could even see. I nearly ran right into the snake as I turned into the isle, he had the flour, bread crumbs, garlic and olive oil; he had the salt and pepper at home so there was no need to buy that. I looked over the items "Alright all we need now is...the cheese, eggs and tomato sauce" Pentious looked behind him and saw the sauce and grabbed a jar with his tail, "got it!" I chuckled "okay then cheese and eggs" I walked to the isle with the fridges, and gathered both items and turned to pent, "Okay time to pay for all this..." I trailed off a bit as he was hiding most of the items in his suit. "Pay? who sssaid anything about paying?" a mischievous smile crept over his face, as he took the cheese from me and stuffed it in his suit as well "okay so we head to the exit and make a break for it" he whispered in my ear "act casual" he hissed softly. 

My ears pinned back, I had never really stolen like this before and I was nervous, I tucked the items away in my wings, and folded them tight to my back. I was careful with the eggs making sure they were secure, the meat felt cold on my feathers and skin but the items were well hidden, the rest of the items were stashed away in Pents coat, it looked awkward but if no one paid close attention we may slip by. We quickly shuffled to the exit, when we heard a loud "HEY!" we looked at each other and bolted thankfully we didn't have far to go, Pentious laughed like an evil villain and I laughed too my nervousness from earlier gone as we ran down the street and hid in an ally way. We both panted and caught our breath, and the scent of blackberries and redwood hit my nose again. I noticed just how close we were standing to each other in the small ally almost pressed against each other in the tight space. I blushed a little bit as I glanced up at him and smiled he looked handsome in the dim lit ally. He was looking at me but I couldn't tell if he was blushing or not in the dim light. Pent peaked around the corner and the coast was clear he slithered out and I stepped out following him after he gestured me that the coast was clear. "How did he-" I cut him off and pointed at his tail "You forgot something doofus!" Pentious looked back at his tail, he still had the tomato sauce wrapped in it, "Well at least you didn't drop it" I said touching his arm to reassure him, he flinched a bit but then quickly relaxed. "Lets get back to the ship" Pent said smiling.

We got back to the ship and went to his kitchen and unpacked everything, "hey can you get the eggs and chicken out from my wings I don't want to drop them" I asked Pentious; he was unpacking everything from his coat and had set the tomato sauce down on the counter his tail now free. "Ssssure~" he smiled and I opened my wings just enough for him to reach down and pluck the items free, he was careful and minded my feathers, I blushed a bit as his hands brushed a few of them it tingled a bit. "Thats the most fun ive ever had grocery shopping" I smiled and set everything out on a table he had. "We might as well start prepping it, that always takes a while" He smiled "But first I have something to give you" he slithered to what I assumed was his pantry and pulled out a light grey apron, with white zig-zags along the bottom and middle complete with yellow straps and a yellow bow in the middle. A huge smile spread across my face as I took it from him "f-for me? Thank you Pentious!" I couldn't help myself as I hugged him and I blushed when he returned the hug and his hood tickled me a bit. "I got one too~" he pulled out another apron, it was a bit darker grey, and the straps were yellow and the middle bow matched his bow tie, the one pocket on it however matched my aprons grey and white. I smirked, "did you steal these too~?" I teased, he gave me a sly smile "A gentlemen never tellsss~" he winked at me as he ties his apron on, I giggled and did the same it fit perfectly I tucked my wings tight to my back and into my shirt so they were hidden, I didn't want to risk knocking anything over with them. I looked back over the ingredients going over the list in my head, when I noticed we lacked the pasta "OH NO we forgot the pasta" I frowned rubbing my head, Pentious smiled "No we didn't!" he pulled out a box of bow-tie pasta from his suits inner pocket and set it on the table, how fitting I thought. 

We got started on making the chicken after washing our hands, I laid 3 eggs on the counter and a curious egg boy walked in and picked one up, ooooing at it and turning it in his small hands. After washing the chicken off and flattening it out with a mallet, I got a bowl and was getting ready to coat the first chicken breast in flour. I gently laid it in the bowl of flour and tossed it around showing Pentious how it was done, "and then we dip it in the egg wash" I looked to our second bowl, we had not cracked the eggs yet, I took the two eggs that where not being held by the egg boy and cracked them into the bowl and quickly whisked them before dripping the chicken in and sloshing it around to coat the chicken. "and lastly, you dip it in the bread crumbs." I took the third bowl that we had filled with bread crumbs and dipped it in and gently tossed it to coat the chicken then laid it down on the baking sheet. "okay your turn" I said to Pentious with a smile.

"Sssseems sssimple enough" he hissed happily, I moved to the side to give Pentious room and knocked the flour bag down, "oops" i mumbled. Pentious took one of the chicken breast and plopped it into the flour bowl making a cloud of it puff up, I giggled and he chuckled. He then tossed it in the bowl to help coat it and ended up getting a bit to eager and tossed some flour onto himself I snickered "the goal is to coat the chicken not yourself" I said playfully. That sly playful smiled returned to his face as he took the chicken out of the flour and and dipped it into the egg wash, "oh rrreeaallly~? I think it looks better on you!" he took a small handful of flour and smeared it down my apron laughing. I did the same taking a small hand full and tossing it at him "there now we match!" I laughed. He smiled and sloshed the egg wash around coating the chicken, then dipped it in the bread crumbs and gently tossed it coating the chicken. I did the same for Baxter's chicken and set it aside on the baking sheet. "Oh crap!" I quickly ran over and preheated the oven. "Almost forgot to preheat! Okay now we need to fry the chicken breasts on both sides in olive oil." Pentious had the olive oil in his aprons pocket he took it out and poured some into a skillet I set on the stove and turned the heat on. 

We waited for the oil to start simmering, Pentious held the tomato sauce in his tail and poured about half of it in another pot to began warming up, the other half would go on the chicken while it baked in the oven. I carefully placed one of the chicken breast into the oil jumping back and squeaking when the oil cracked and popped out of the pan. Sir Pentious chuckled softly as I dodged oil. My tail flicked in annoyance and I set a timer for two minutes. Once time was up, I flipped it carefully but still jumped back when the oil popped out and I reset the timer; Pentious chuckled again. "Oh hush snake boy, your frying yours next" I smirked watching his smile fade ever so slightly. As it fried I layered some tomato sauce on the baking sheet, and when the timer went off I placed the chicken onto the sauce and topped it off with more sauce and cheese. "And there now all it needs to do is bake, okay Pentious your turn" I smiled gesturing to the popping oil. 

"its just oil" Pentious mumbled to himself as he plopped the chicken into the pan and flinched back when oil popped out, I laughed. "Oh shut up!" he crossed his arms and blushed. I smiled at him "not so cocky now are we?" I said, he stuck his tongue out at me as the oil popped and he filched back again and I hid my chuckle. After the timer went off he flipped it and hissed as oil popped onto his hand, "ow ow ow" he hissed putting his burning flesh in his mouth as he went to run cool water over it. He came back over and did the same with the sauce, making a small bed of it to lay the chicken on the coating it with more sauce and cheese when it was done; I fried the third chicken breast and popped them all in the oven. "well now all they have to do is bake!" I said with a smile. 

Pentious smiled and slithered over, "we make a great team" he smirked and patted my head I knew he was up to something with that look. I saw puffs of white fall down. He had put flour in my hair. "Hey!!" I said playfully I took the spoon that was in the jar of tomato sauce and flicked it onto his cheek. He gasped and touched his cheek "IVE BEEN SHOT!" he laughed and so did I. He cleaned off his face with a nearby rag and tossed it aside.

We both got started on cleaning up the floured mess that was the kitchen and when the chicken was half was done I started the pasta. Boiling the water and dumping in the bow-tie pasta. Pentious stirred the sauce that was heating up he seemed lost in his thoughts. Once the pasta was cooked I drained the water and put a little butter on the noodles; the chicken was done, so I took it out of the oven and plated all three of them along with pasta on each plate. "Im going to take Baxters plate to the lab." I said to Pentious he nodded and started setting the table as I walked down the hall I saw Baxter down when he arrived. 

As I went into the main room and down the hall I realized I had never been on this side of the ship and should have asked Pentious where the lab was at. I figured it had to be labeled as I walked down the hall with a hot plate in hand, and sure enough a sliver door was labeled "Lab". I knocked on the door and waited; wasn't it like not a good idea to eat in a lab? I thought to myself silently. The door swung open and Baxter sighed "What is it?is it time to go?" he asked annoyed. "No I just brought you dinner" I smiled, he took it. "Uh thanks... I guess ill take a break and eat" his stomach growled, and he closed the door. 

I shrugged and headed back to the kitchen but was stopped by an egg boy that lead me to the dining room instead. His dining room was quite beautiful, he had a chandelier and a nice wooden dining table, he had lit red candles that were upon the table, I took my apron off and set it aside. He gestured me over to a chair, I approached him and he pulled out my chair for me, I blushed a bit. "Thank you". I sat down in the chair as he slithered over the chair across from mine and sat down himself.

"Such a gentlemen~" I cooed with a smile. He smiled back "I may be a demon snake but I still have class~" he smiled and took a bite of his chicken. "mmmm this is good~" he smiled. My tail flicked happily. "Im glad you think so" I smiled and cut into my chicken I was starving. This was more of a lunch than a dinner but I didn't mind. A few moments of silence filled the room as we ate I looked up and saw Pentious shifting in his seat and his tail tip fidgeted. 'Are you alright? do you not like it?, its okay if you don't" I said.

Sir Pentious let out a deep sigh "No its not that, the chicken is great its just...I want to ask you something." He shifted again he seemed nervous as he bit his lip, I waited feeling a bit uneasy myself my heart pounding in my chest. "Will you go to the Demon Ball with me and then after maybe we can get a fancy Dinner?" he asked looking at me with his red eyes his slits turned to soft ovals. I felt my heart quicken even more and my chest tighten, when I was alive I never went to my Prom this could be my chance to see what I missed; even if it wasnt the same thing. "Y-yes id love to go with you." I said smiling and blushing. Wait was this like a date? I really didn't care if it was or wasn't I felt happy, but I wanted to be sure this event was what I thought it was so I asked him. "Uhhhh Pentious, what is the demon ball exactly?"

He smiled and I felt his tail brush my ankle, "Well its a formal dance, its mostly for over lords and higher demons such as myself~ no funny business there says the King Lucifer himself its a formal event after all and there is not many of those in Hell, so this makes it rather special." I smiled excited to go, but there was just one thing "uuhh Pentious I don't know how to dance...." I said looking down at my almost empty plate of food.

The snake demon tilted his head as if he was thinking and rubbed his chin, "How about after dinner... well more like lunch I guess I can teach you." I nodded and quickly finished my plate and went to wash it, an egg boi stopped me and took my plate running off. "Ready for your dance lessons My Lady?" Pentious said with a bow offering his hand, I smiled and took it bowing back "I am my fine sir~" I said back playfully. He lead me into the control room it was wide and open perfect for practicing. 

He took my hand and lead me to the center of the large open room, a few of the egg bois had stopped their work to watch. “Okay follow my lead” he slithered forward and I stepped back, I quickly realized this might be a bit odd considering he had no feet id have to focus more on how he was shifting his weight then his foot steps, which he had none of. He pulled back and I stepped forward falling all over my talons as they scrapped the floor in effort to stop my fall. I took in a deep breath. "Relax, its alright" Pentious said softly. 

We started again, I followed his weight shifting stepping forward when his weight shifted back and back when his weight was shifted forward. I followed him as he turned, turning to quickly and nearly tripped over his long body, turning was going to take some getting used too. The serpent chuckled. "Careful topple claws" he teased flicking out his long black tongue. I chuckled to myself as we started again working on our turns, I took each turn more slowly this time and he twirled me or tried to at least. I slipped and fell and we both laughed, but my ears were hot with embarrassment. The Egg Bois whom were watching us chuckled and giggled amongst themselves. Pentious helped me back up to my talons. 

"Okay dear once more..." he said starting to dance again I smiled as I was getting the hang of it, and at the fact he called me dear. He was about to twirl me again, when a loud crash echoed in the large open room. Pentious soft smile turned to rage as he turned to the source of the noise. It was none other than Cherri again. She smiled, "Well well well, if it isnt the old man and his whore~" she smiled wickedly. She had a fresh batch of bombs attached to a belt on her hip an tossed one at us. Thinking fast I smacked it away with my tail back at her and she rolled out of the way as the bomb exploded. The newly cloned Egg Bois clutched weapons and gathered around her she kicked a few of them away cracking them and tossing bombs at a small group of the eggs splattering their eggs guts and shells.

Pentious slithered over, and an Egg Boi tossed him a gun, "You have interrupted me and Dove for he LAST TIME!" he hissed, his words dripping with venom as his hood flared open. I have never seen the snake so angry before. He pointed the gun at Cherri and hit the trigger but much to his dismay the gun had no ammo so he quickly swung it at Cherri like a baseball bat, and it collided with her head knocking her to the floor. She got to her knees shaking holding her head. "Get rid of her!" he hissed to his egg servants they quickly grabbed her and threw her out cheering about another victory for their boss. 

Baxter came running in "I heard a loud crash" he looked around a bit frightened. "its ok Pentious took care of it" I said looking at the hole on the wind shield now. Pentious sighed "Im gonna have to fix that YET AGAIN!" he hissed annoyed. I walked over and patted his back to try and comfort him best I could. Baxter walked over to us "Its late we better bounce before Charlie and the others get worried." The fish demon said. I nodded and checked the time, me and Pentious had been dancing a lot longer than I thought. "See ya tomorrow Pentious?" I asked. The cobra smiled and nodded, "See ya tomorrow." I gave him a quick hug, then followed Baxter out waving good bye to him, he waved back and I swore I saw him and his hat blushing with huge grins on their faces. 

Me and Baxter walked back to the hotel, "so how was the lab?", he shrugged "it was nice getting to experiment after I was done cloning eggs" he gave a slight smile and seemed a bit relaxed for once. We both approached the hotel and walked in and what I saw made my heart sink. There in the Lobby was Cherri and Angel, she looked up at me and her one eye narrowed she had a huge bruise on her head. "IT WAS YOU WITH THE SNAKE!" she hissed. I saw Vaggie giving me the death glare as she stormed up to me and Baxter, she pointed a finger in my face she was fuming. "SO THATS WHERE YOU HAVE BEEN GOING ALL THIS TIME FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS, to hang out with that.... slithering FREAK?!" she snapped. I was sweating and to stunned to reply I didn't know what to say. I looked over at Charlie pleading that she would come over to help, she walked over and I relaxed a bit but not much she may be just as angry with me.

"Now Vaggie im sure she has a reason to be seeing him Dove has always been very well behaved." she said placing her hand on Vaggies shoulder. "HE BLEW UP THE HOTEL!" Vaggie snapped her one eye was twitching. I deiced to explain myself "I needed my car fixed and he agreed to help as long as I helped him fix his his ship" I said the words falling out of my mouth. Vaggie clawed her face "Well FINE that explains why you have been going to see him but what about you?!" she glared at Baxter, he narrowed his eyes "I needed time away and I wanted to work in a Lab again and Dove helped me with that." Thinking quick I replied "Yeah, and isnt that what friends do? help each other?" Vaggie was still fuming Charlie quickly pulled her aside. Out of ear shot of me and Baxter, we looked at each other nervously as we waited to hear our fates.

(Charlie POV)   
"Now Vaggie I know, Sir Pentious didn't have the best first impression but think about it maybe if hes friends with Dove she can help redeem him and Baxter seems to have a friend now too!" Stars sparkled in the princesses eyes and Vaggie sighed rolling her eyes. "okay fine, but if either of them steps out of line im not holding back." she grumbled.

(Dove POV)  
The two girls walked back over to me and Baxter. "Alright you both can continue seeing, Sir Pentious, BUT you will have to try and redeem him." Charlie said with a stern look. I nodded and sighed in relief "Its a deal then~" I said with a smile.


	7. Joy Ride

The next morning rolled around, me and Pentious were pretty much done fixing the ship, the Egg bois were in charge for the rest of the repairs. so my guess was that I would be helping him with more inventions; the only problem with that was Im supposed to be redeeming him now; that would be a bit harder than I thought. I was thinking to myself as I walked down the street to his ship, Baxter must have noticed and nudged me. "Whats on your mind you seem deep in thought?" he asked. I sighed "Im just thinking about how im going to go about redeeming Sir Pentious, Id hate to stop seeing him." I put too much emotion in that last part and cursed myself under my breath. Baxter lifted a brow he must have noticed it "I thought all you needed was your car fixed why do you care about seeing him after?" My throat went dry and I coughed to clear it "Wont you miss having a Lab to work in?" I said hoping to change the subject, I don't know why it bothered me so much. "I guess so but that still does not answer my question." he said flatly. "I told Charlie I would" I replied as we walked up the ships ramp. He shrugged and went silent. I hoped that was good enough cover.

I punched in the code and walked in, Pentious was not in the control room so I figured he was in his work room. Baxter went off to the lab and I went to Pents work room, remembering where it was from last time. I knocked on the door and waited. Pentious opened the door smiled "Come on in" he hissed happily, I walked in and saw a couple of eggbois running around as usual making a mess of things and tossing blueprints and small bolts at each other. I went over to the work table and looked at the current blue print Pentious was working on. It looked like another weapon, but one that went on his airship it was a grabby arm that would grab demons while the ship floated through the air. I didn't notice Pentious leaning over me "Sssso what do you think?" I jumped back being snapped out of my thoughts. "Oh it looks good" I said with a smile. "Lets get to work!" he clasped his hands together and we begun working on this metal arm. 

Maybe I was just over observing but he seemed to hang closer to me than normal as we worked on the robotic arm for a few hours, this thing was long and had many sections it would take well over a day or two to finish. Around noon Pent gestured me to follow him, "Come now Dove I have a surprise for you" he smiled and lead me to the very back of his ship. He opened a door and slithered down some spiraling stairs, I followed behind as he flicked some lights on. Once the room was illuminated with light, I could tell we were in a basement like part of the ship and there was my car! I nearly squealed with excitement. "Your car is all fixed up and ready, it was rather simple really and I added a little more to it~" the snake purred. I hugged him tight squeezing him; a part of me thought he wasn't gonna do it, but I was glad to be proven wrong, this was Hell after all, but then again we did shake on it and he still seemed a bit old fashioned in some of his mannerisms. He patted my head and I released him letting him go "oh sorry" I said blushing a bit. He smiled "itssss alright, come take a look!" he pushed me to my car. "It was ssssimple really, just needed a bit of a tune up and I added a little extra to it!" He plucked the keys from his pocket, it still had the little fluffy ball charm I attached to it. 

He unlocked the car and slid into the passenger seat I got in the drivers all excited. "NOW! Lookie here~" that evil grin crossed his face as he pointed to a new red button on my wheel. "This will activate a gun! start up the car and ill show you" I started the car up, its engine roared to life and I got shivers. I pressed the button and sure enough a gun popped out from the left side of the cars hood, it looked a lot like the gun I helped Pent build. "Now! you aim it with this" He showed me a new shift he installed in the car, it looked like a old school joystick, with a single red button on top. He gave it a small wiggle and the gun activated and a red aiming lazier was projected from the gun he took aim at a target he had set up and clicked the button. A tiny rocket like torpedo fired from the gun and exploded the target. I couldn't help but grin and let out an evil cackle, "Its perfect Pentious! thank you!" He smiled with his signature evil grin and pressed his fingers together; "I thought you needed a little extra... protection" he hissed with a chuckle. I pressed the button on my wheel again and the gun went back to its hiding place, "Lets take her for a spin!" I said cheerfully. "huh?" Pent said he was confused. "Lets go for a drive I mean." "OH! ssssure!" He smiled looking eager, almost as if he was about to ask just that. The gun feature was awesome I would use that to my advantage in my next race that involved some winning cash.

Pentious got out and opened the ships bottom door, a long ramp opened up and touched the ground. He slithered back into the car and got in, closing the door and buckling in. I buckled up and drove out, once I was clear and out on the road I stepped on it, I felt my gut flutter from the speed and I smiled wide taking in a deep breath I missed this. I always got a small high from this, or at least what I think a 'high' would feel like. I glanced over to check on Pentious to make sure I didn't scare him half to death... well double death I guess; he seemed to be enjoying himself. I was glad I was worried he would be scared as most people were when I drove, but to my delight he seemed to be enjoying our little joy ride! I floored it, the car ran so much smoother now I took a turn and the car hugged the turn better than before, Pentious did an amazing job on tuning it up. I glanced at the gas gauge he even filled it up! what a gentleman.... snake? whatever. We drove around for a while enjoying the ride and rolling the windows down to let the wind flow through the car. Then two other cars zoomed in beside us and the two signaled for a race. It was on. I laughed with joy as the other two demons barked insults as we came to a light and stopped and waited for it to turn green to signal the start of race, It was going to be a short drag race from the light to the next one. 

I looked up at the light and focused my eye twitched a bit; my clawed foot twitching as I waited, the second it flicked green I floored it, and the tires squealed and smoked as we peeled off. Pentious had tuned the car well it took off like a rocket and after a few seconds we reached the second light winning the race, Pentious stuck his head out the window and barked out a few insults at the other demons as they flipped us off, I laughed along with Pentious as we drove back to his ship. "That was fun huh?" I asked him a big grin still on my face. He nodded "why yes it was, I did a fine job if I do say so myssself~" he purred to himself seeming very pleased. I drove us back to the ship and parked it in the same under carriage as before. "Hey Pent, with the dance coming up id like more dance lessons" I said blushing a bit, as we both stepped out of the car. Pentious slithered over to me "oh trying to get out of work are we?" he said in a playful tone "or do you just want to hold my hands again?" he teased. I huffed since when did Sir Pentious flirt, was this even flirting? He probably read about it in a book or something. I shook the thoughts away. "No I just dont want to make a fool of myself at the dance." I said.

He shrugged "eh fair enough lets go" he slithered back up the stairs and I followed him. We were back in the open control room. "Do you remember anything from yesterday?" he asked tongue flicking out as if he was assumed with himself. I nodded "yeah a little" He held his hand out and I took it blushing a bit. "since you did alright with a slower dance yesterday lets try another one a much more fast paced one" I grumbled under my breath, I was no dancer and if I thought dancing with human feet was hard my new bird talons felt awkward doing the moves despite the fact I had gotten used to walking with them. He tried to teach me The Waltz, is was very popular in his time, I got the moves down to a decent level, but him not having any type of feet to follow made learning hard for someone with no dance talent aka me. I may have stepped on Pents tail a few times earning an annoyed hiss from him, but over all as long as I followed him it was getting easier to pick up. I just followed his movements and kind of guessed how my feet should look and move. After about an hour of practicing the new dance and the old one again we took a break. The slow dance was much easier this time around and I only tripped over my own two claws once. 

"Let me make us some tea wait here" Pentious said as he gestured to a small table and slithered out of the room, I took a seat at the empty table and waited. An Egg Boi climbed up and sat near me, I looked on his back and the number 6 was on it, huh my lucky number. "Hello Miss Dove is it?" The egg pipped up. I nodded "yes Dove and you are?" I asked guessing his answer "Oh im Egg Boi Number Six!" he smiled and tipped his tiny top hat. "Its Nice to meet you Six" I shook his tiny little hand and chuckled. "You and the Boss seem to get along great! its been a while since we have seen him so happy!" The little egg smiled. I smiled slightly hiding how happy that really made me "oh is that so?" The egg nodded "yeah! in fact the other night he-" The egg boi smiled wide it looked like he was about to share some exciting news but was cut off by the snake demon entering the room; he held a tray with an old fashion tea set on it and he cleared his throat rather loudly "Go do something useful and stop bothering Dove!" he snapped at the egg shooing him away. The egg boi shivered and flinched back and quickly got off the table and scurried away. I wondered what the egg boi was about to say he seemed very happy about whatever he wanted to share, I decided it wasn't important and eased into the chair more the tea smelled great.

Pentious set the tray down, "sorry about that, those eggs can be so nosy" I shrugged "he was not bothering me" I gave him a soft smile as he sat down across from me and poured my cup. The tea steamed as he added a bit of cream and sugar to it, i chuckled as he did the same to his "Oh now? I thought the big bad Sir Pentious would drink his tea black" I teased. His hood flared open as he huffed "Only sometimes" his hood fell to his shoulders as he relaxed "besides it just adds more flavor this way and issss more pleasant this way" he pushed my tea cup to me and I picked it up unsure about taking a sip as I blew on it. Pentious was sipping away at his tea, hes so British I thought to myself chuckling internally. I took a small sip and it was different but pleasant. "What do you think?" The Serpent asked, "Its pleasant! a bit different from what im used to, where I come from Tea is sweet and severed cold, but we don't add cream and its a much softer lighter color." I said taking another sip. Pentious seemed a bit intrigued or maybe disgusted it was hard to tell. "I might give it a try" he said taking another sip from his tea cup. He looked deep in thought as he went silent.

I sipped from mine again enjoying how warm it made me feel it was quiet for a few heartbeats then Pentious spoke his tone low and serious, "So Dove how did you die?" he asked suddenly. I looked up a bit shocked the question came out of the blue, it was a sensitive question to most demons, but to me I had come to accept it, whats done is done after all. "I died in a car crash, it was very sudden all I remember was a loud bang and I ended up here" I sipped my tea again "how about you? how did you die?" I figured I could ask him the same. He looked a bit sad for a moment then took in a deep breath "I died from an invention gone wrong, electricity was rather new around the time and well.... I died in an explosion from my own invention, but on the bright side I lived rather long for my era and my death was quick" I felt a pain in my gut and chest "I died young for my time..." I said softly. I felt his tail brush my clawed talons to try and comfort me, I smiled at him, "killed by our own passions huh? what a cruel fate" he gave me a soft half smile "yeah I guessss sssoo..". I finished off my tea "more please". He nodded and filled my cup I wanted to change the subject I thought about asking him why he was here but it didn't seem appropriate for the time and I wanted to talk about something not so somber, that and a part of me was worried to find out why he ended up here. "So what made you ask me to this Hell Ball or whatever?" I asked I saw him nearly spill tea and his face went red. My eyes widened a bit.

He quickly collected himself, and fidgeted with his suit "Oh well I thought it would be another nice reward for helping me thats all, and something fun to do as friendsss" he quickly spilled out. I chuckled "fair enough" I said. As I finished off another cup of tea Baxter came out from the lab he looked pissed and covered in smoke. "Stupid damn experiment went wrong" he grumbled dusting himself off. I looked over at him and sighed" my ear twitched in annoyance "Well Pentious I had a great time with you but I guess me and Baxter better head home before he explodes himself" I said standing giving him a quick side hug. Pentious looked annoyed as well but nodded. "Yesss i guess ssso" his S's seemed to get more drawn out when he was annoyed. "But wait outssside I want a word with Baxter!" he hissed, I shrugged and went outside to wait. Hope the Lab was okay I bet thats what he was worried about. 

SIR PENTIOUS (POV)   
I slithered over to my former fish friend crossing my arms, "you better have not destroyed my lab!" I hissed. Baxter threw his hands up "Oh I didn't! im just pissed now after my experiment failed and wanna go home and rest" snapped the angler fish demon. "you know now that you are no longer cloning eggs you are using my lab free of charge! not very friendly of you" I cooed "hhmm why don't you help me get ready for the ball in a few days? ill need an extra hand" Baxter looked more annoyed than before "and just how im I gonna do THAT?!" he snapped crossing his arms. "Oh easy Ill need you to pick up my dry cleaning and flowers and other items, if you do that for me my lab is free to use again~" I smiled evilly. "w-wait your cutting me off FROM THE LAB?!" he screeched. "Only if you don't do as I asked" I said patting his head. He grumbled and glared at me "fine" he said walking out the door. I smiled and slithered off to my work room and spotted some of the Eggs lollygagging in the halls. "EGG BOIS clean the lab!" I yelled at a group of them, they were just goofing off they might as well do something useful.

DOVE (POV)  
I saw Baxter stomp out he seemed more fumed than before "So what was that all about?" "NOT IMPORTANT!" he snapped I flinched a bit and didnt press further, it was best to leave him be as we walked back to the hotel. Baxter stormed off to his room as soon as we got in. Charlie and Angel were in the lobby and I sat down there. "How was it?" Charlie asked I shrugged "Well my cars fixed but I left it at Pents place kinda left in a hurry when Baxter came out covered in soot" I said. "Hows redeeming going?" she asked, I quickly tried to think "well hes taking me to the Demon Ball..." I said. Charlies eyes lit up "OH MY GOSH!" she bolted over to me and got face to face "THATS GREAT! im going with Vaggie!" she beamed. I smiled and nodded "But I don't have a dress... now that I think about it." It was Angels turn to pipe up "OOOOh I can take her dress shopping!" he bolted over to me. "Any excuse to get out for a while" he grumbled softly but I still heard him.

Charlie beamed "Oh how wonderful! off you two go!" "Just let me grab my money" I said running up to my room quickly to grab my wallet. I came back down "when is this ball anyways?" I asked Charlie she smiled "In about two days!" I nodded id have to find a dress and find one fast. Me and Angel headed out "I hope you know where your going because I don't.... and I want a nice dress not one that makes me look like a whore!" I said to Angel narrowing my eyes. He pretended to look offended and gasped clutching his chest fluff "ME! get you a skimpy dress?" he chuckled and went on "Don't worry I know this town" he rolled his eyes then smiled looking down at me, he was really tall then again I was on the shorter side; "Lets just find a decent and not skimpy dress" i said crossing my arms. "ooooh so I guess you don't want something to entice the slithering try hard to bang ya than?" he smirked. I felt my face heat up "what?! no its not like that we are just going as friends and I want to look nice!" I blushed still my face burning and I could feel it. Were we going as just friends? or was this a date? I shook my head we were just friends he said it himself and he was taking me out on a nice outing as a thank you. Angel chuckled "oh really? just friends?" he crossed all four of his arms looking smug. I huffed "Just friends" I said sternly. "mmmhhmm than why are you blushing?". "Because you're teasing me!" Angel laughed "okay bird brain we are here" he pointed to the dress shop, it looked decent for one in Hell. We both walked in and he followed behind me I saw him beam up a bit, I figured he would like clothes shopping. It wasn't really my thing but maybe he could help. 

"Alright Angel, Pentious is more old fashioned, so lets try for a longer dress" I said. "yeah yeah" Angel said giving a dismissing wave of his hand. "Hey Dove how about this?" he grabbed a short pink dress that would barely cover my ass. I rolled my eyes "What do you think?" I crossed my arms. "Ugh your no ffuuunnnn" he groaned. I looked through the dresses most were either to short or to revealing in the chest and butt area for my liking, I was about to give up when Angel pulled out a purple dress that sparkled when the lights hit it "That one looks nice" I said stopping him from putting it back. "Really? how do you expect to get laid in this?" My wings flared open nearly knocking over a mannequin in the process "for the last time im NOT trying to sleep with him!" I growled. I snatched the dress, "Im trying this on" I grumbled shuffling off to the fitting rooms in the back; double checking for any kind of camera or peep hole, this was hell after all.

I slipped it on, there was an opening in the back so I wouldn't have to get it fitted or customized for my wings that was a bonus. After trying it on and looking in the mirror the dress fit nicely, it was a lovely purple and came just below my knees so a decent length and it would allow my bird like legs easy movement, it also had cute ruffles at the bottom and was sleeveless it sparkled when the lights hit it. I took it off and quickly put my regular clothes on and found Angel again "okay im getting this, see anything you want?" I asked him, he nodded and held out a very skimpy outfit I sighed "alright lets go pay and get out of here." I said as we walked over to the register. We split the bill half and half so that was nice of Angel at least. We walked back to the hotel and I went on up to my room, and hung my dress up. I smiled I was excited for the dance. I washed myself off and got into bed. But my thoughts kept me awake, did I have feelings for Pentious? Angels teasing gnawed at my thoughts now, making me restless and the events from today when I was over at Pents place. We are just friends don't let Angel get to you, I told myself falling asleep.


	8. The Demon Ball

AN: Okay guys trying out a new format as suggested by someone on AO3 ^^ lemme know if this looks better or if you prefer the old format! 

(Sir Pent POV)   
The screen of the television flickered in the dimly light room, it was a day before the Demon Ball, I had let Dove know there was no need to see each other today as I would be spending it getting ready myself. Baxter would be over to help soon, I watched the movie play, Cinder-rella? or whatever it was called. I had been watching a few of these movies trying to figure out how to find the perfect moment for everything.I had watched twingled, Beatty and the Beast or whatever they were called. A loud knock snapped my gaze away from the TV, I turned it off and slithered over Baxter was here. I opened the ships hatch and rubbed my sleep ridden eyes. 

"wonderful you're here" a sly smile spread across my face.

Baxter rolled his eyes. "Okay what do you need?" he looked up at me annoyed beyond belief. tapping his foot and crossing his arms. I pulled a list out of my pocket and unfolded it. I flicked the list with my long nails.

"Well I need you to pick up my dry cleaning! I had one of my suits pressed and cleaned for this dance! I need you to pick up the flowers I ordered, and the special little gift for Dove, a nail file as I cant have my nails looking as gnarly as they do now and scale cream!" I handed Baxter the list with all the items and locations on it.

Baxter scanned it over "and do you expect ME to pay for this?!" he spat.

my hood flared up "Of course not all is paid for just go!" I shooed him off with a flick of my hand. and he stormed off. I went back to my movie wrapping up in warm blankets and turned the TV back on and kept watching taking mental notes. 

It wasnt long before a few egg bois poured in and looked at the screen. "uh boss why are you watching princess movies?"

I hissed "thats none of your business!" my tail slapped the ground. As a few egg bois went rummaging through my stuff making me more angry by the second. One pulled out a book my face went red when I saw it was the Bird Book. 

"oooo boss why are you reading this?" The Egg asked opening it and blushing at the entry I marked on Harpies. I quickly snatched it away hissing.

The little pervert grinned at me "oooo is boss trying to mate with Dove? Do you like her?" he asked as the other eggs that had wondered into the room ooo'd and chucked.

"GET OUT!" I hissed at the egg bois as they all scrambled out of the room.

(Dove POV)   
I laid in bed glad I could sleep in but also a bit bored that I wasn't causing trouble with Pentious today. A small knock on my door caught my attention, I groaned and got up shuffling over to open it, I didnt see anyone till I looked down and saw Niffty. 

"Oh uuhhh Afternoon Niffty" I said a bit tired.

Niffty smiled up at me and hopped in place "Dove! I need to see your dress! you didnt show me last night! and didn't bring me along" she growled that last part making me flinch back a bit.

Now that I think about it Niffty probably would have been a better choice to take dress shopping, she could probably make me a dress if it wasn't on such short notice. I nodded "Y-yeah its right here" I took it off the closet door handle to show it too her, she smiled.

"oooo it matches your eyes!"

"heh yeah" I said

"so what make-up will you wear and how are you gonna wear your hair?" Niffty asked me as she looked over the dress.

"m-make-up and hair?" I said blankly I took in a sharp breath as Nifftys single eye grew wide and she gasped.

"DONT TELL ME you didnt have a plan for that!" she nearly growled.

"well..." I trailed off, I never wore much make up or ever really did my hair fancy having natural curls made the hair styles you could have very limited.

Niffty zoomed around me taking my hair into her hands. "this wont do!" she took my hand "you're coming with me!" she lead me to her room and took me to her bath room and sat me down. She rummaged through her stuff taking out make-up brushes and hair sprays. She started on my face putting on just a little make up, not a lot just some touch up, blush and made my lashes longer I groaned as the gooey stuff made my lashes feel heavy. Niffty then got to work on my hair, spraying it with hair spray to make is shine more and smooth the frizzles out. She grumbled "you better let me know in advance when you get married, so I can do a better job this was rather rushed."

I yanked away blushing "Who said I was marrying him!? this isnt even a date!" I felt my face burring.

Niffty smirked "I didnt say WHO you were marrying" her grin grew wide. "Unless you want too marry him~" she giggled.

I groaned and blushed wanting the topic to change. "Thanks for doing my hair and make up" I said wanting to talk about anything else.

"I'm not quite done yet! I need to file down your nails" she said taking my hand into hers. as she filed away. I cringed a bit I never liked the feeling of having my nails filed. She smoothed out the rough edges on my nails. After that she quickly plucked my dress from the bed and shoved it into my hands "well put it on!" she smiled. I sighed and walked into the bathroom and put the dress on smoothing out the ruffles, I felt a bit silly and stupid all dolled up like this, this was not something I was used to or did often even back when I was alive. Hells more formal style didnt really fit my cozy casual style. I walked out and smoothed out the dress.

"Ta-da" i said sarcastically.

Niffty clapped "oh you look so cute Dove!"

"Thanks"I said feeling a bit uncozy with the compliment.

Niffty smiled "Oh Dove you silly bird you look cute, own it!" she pulled me close to her face and got serious "and dont blow this Dove dont make a mistake like I did, and ruin your chance with a good man..." she said trailing off. She quickly adjusted herself. "well I have cleaning to do! bye have fun!" she zipped off.

I watched her go and sighed, I wont blow this. I told myself quietly. 

(PENT POV)  
A few hours passed until Baxter returned with my items. I had taken the time to shower and wash up. I greeted Baxter at the door and looked over the items, a freshly cleaned suit, purple and yellow flowers, a nail file, scale cream and the gift I had gotten for her. "Perfect angel fish" I said

"Angler Fish!" Baxter snapped.

"your services have paid off Baxter, you are free to use the lab again" I smiled.

Baxter looked a bit more relaxed and went off to resume his work, I slithered to my washroom to get ready. I lathered my scales in the cream to give them extra shine and filed my nails so they were sharp but clean looking and free of cracks and grime. I groomed my hood to make it shine more, I buttoned up mu suit and tied on my bow-tie, and to finish off I spayed on my cologne that Dove seemed to like. I picked up the flowers and the little gift I had gotten her. I looked myself over in the mirror I looked handsome as hell, I chuckled to myself and went to go pick up Dove for our dance and dinner tonight.

(Dove Pov)  
I sat in the lobby with Charlie and Vaggie, they were dressed and ready to go, Charlies dad being the King of Hell and all she was expected to go. "We can give you a ride Dove" Charlie offered with a smile. I shook my head no.

"No thanks Pentious is picking me up" I said with a smile, I felt nervous. Charlie smiled wider as she heard a knock on the door she went over and opened it. I peaked from the lobby couch and saw Pentious standing there, I felt my stomach twist. My ears pinned back.

"Im here to retrieve Dove" he said adjusting his suit. I walked up to him feeling very small compared to him, which didnt happen often. He bent down smiling, "I uh got you these!" he shoved flowers into my chest in a rather nervous clumsy movement. They were a pretty purple and yellow batch of roses. 

"aaww I love them! let me run these to my room so they wont wilt" I said I quickly took them up to my room and grabbed an empty vase off a hallway table, I doubt it would be missed. I was still a ball of nerves I thought about just hiding in my room until the night was over. I shook the thought away 'no' I had missed out on my prom back in high school I wasnt going to miss out on this. I took in a deep breath and walked back down Pent was waiting in the loby for me.

"I uuhh also got you this" he reached into his suits pocket. More gifts? He pulled out a small bow tie that was the opposite of his, yellow with a black middle, and a small yellow sash. "L-let me put them on you" he got close to me and I felt my face heat up. He gently ties the bow-tie on being careful of my neck, I could tell he smelled really nice as he tired the sash around my waist. He slithered back to look at his work. "What do you think?"

I looked in the mirror and smiled "It really adds to the Dress" I said with a smile.

"You look beautiful tonight Dove" Pentious said taking my hand and kissing it. I blushed and I looked around the hotel now as a creeping feeling of being watched was setting in, Husk had his brow raised while he hung off a bottle, Niffty looked like she was about to burst out of her skin, Charlie looked like if she smiled any wider her skin would tear, and Vaggie had a smug look on her face. My wings half way covered my face "Lets get going Pent we dont wanna be late" I quickly grabbed his wrist and headed for the door. Charlie headed after us.

"Well me and Vaggie will see you at the dance!" she waved bye to me and Pentious as she dragged Vaggie out the door to her dads Limo. She had left Husk in charge for the night,he sat at his bar sipping on cheap booze as normal. Me and Pentious headed out. 

"I thought you would enjoy a night walk, with me" Pentious said taking my hand into his now. I took his hand and hopped it wasnt sweating too much as we walked. The Night was cool but comfortable the red sky was darker red and night life buzzed on around the town. It seemed to be calm tonight, guess Lucifer didnt want to much ruckuses on this night and made some strict commands was my only guess. I looked up at Pent whom was fighting with his bot-tie. I slowly reached up to my neck and touched mine that he had given me. "After the dance I have reservations for us at a nice diner called 'The 9th Circle' so dont fill up on snacks at the dance."

I smiled and nodded "Sounds amazing, I cant wait!" I said, We soon arrived at the dance hall, it was in a large building that Charlies family owned.We had to get past a bouncer before we could get in, the bouncer was a TV demon of some sort looking at a list and turning away a few demons. We got up to the TV demon he looked at us with a frown. 

"Name?" he said, his voice sounded like it had auto tune and a bit of static.

"Sir Pentious and my date Dove" he said looking confident with a toothy smile. The TV demon flipped through his list and nodded. 

"Alright come on in" he said opening the door, we both strolled into the building. It was decorated in reds and blacks almost like a Halloween Party but extra fancy. Red and black roses lined the walls the carpet was red and black accents decorated the walls, a large picture of the Royal Family was on the far wall. A haunting but sweet melody filled the room as demons gathered around and drank and danced, it was a formal event so over lords and other high ranking demons dotted the rooms along with a few sinners that must have been invited. I wondered how Pent got invited but didnt question him. I suddenly felt nervous around so many high ranking demons.

"lets have a drink and sit before we dance" Pentious said taking my hand and leading me to a table, he sat down in front of me. "What would you like?" he asked.

"umm maybe just water for now" I said with a smile. Pent nodded and slithered off to get the drinks leaving me all alone. Dont blow this, I said to myself, why did I care though? Was I starting to get feelings for him? Maybe I was, I was so conflicted. I had only known him for a little over a week, but for the first time in Hell I was feeling that slow burn in my gut. The feelings of nerves and want, I pushed them down for now, I just wanted to have fun tonight.

I was getting angsty as the minutes passed on, for the second time that night I felt like I was being watched.

(???)  
Sitting in my own designated corner I scoped out the demons in the room, overlords and more overlords, a few sinners dotted the room but they were lucky to even be let in. I took a drag from my cigar and puffed out a cloud of smoke. Adjusting my glasses I spotted a sinner across the room, she was a little Harpy demon. So small, so cute she would be perfect for a fellow client. He could not make it to night due to business matters, but I knew this little creature would do.

I sent my client and fellow over lord 'The Red Owl' A text, he quickly replied saying he would love a little Harpy demon to keep him company and would pay top dollar for such a rare find. 

I got up and made my way too her, I wanted to try and lure her in, I couldn't cause a scene here Lucifer would have my head! my grin grew wider and more wicked across my face as I drew near, my demon senses kicking in, she smelled sweetly of innocence how rare for a sinner in hell.

(Dove POV)  
I tapped on the table wondering what was taking Pentious so long. I saw a figure approaching me, and dug my talons into the red carpet. Feeling panicky I turned to face the purple bug demon, I wasnt sure if he was a moth, roach or beetle demon. He was dressed in a red coat and hat, and wore heart shaped shades.

"Hello there Miss, im Valentino I noticed you here all alone would you like to dance with me?" He smiled a gold tooth shimmered in the light as he offered me one of his four hands. 

"N-no thanks I have a date!" I stammered shaking my hands in a 'no thanks' motion. The demon didnt look to happy with that answer he frowned and his eyes narrowed. I felt relief when Pentious slithered over.

"Can I help you?" Pentious hissed glaring at Val. 

Valentino lifted a brow, "Why yes, I was just asking this lovely lady if she wanted to dance with me~" He held his hand out to me and I recoiled.

Pentious hissed more, "Shes on a date with me! not with you!" he was getting angry and Valentino looked like he was getting mad too. I had to think fast.

I took the water from Pentious and chugged it quickly in my panic. "Hey Pentious! lets go dancing like right now!" I took his hand and dragged him to the dance floor anything to get away from the Valentino guy. He hissed a bit annoyed wasnt sure if it was at me or at Valentino.

Pentious could tell I was distressed, "You okay Dove?" He asked taking my hands as we started to dance together just simple steps to start out so we could talk.

"Not really, whos that Valentino guy?" I asked pressing myself close to him. I knew Pent wasnt an overlord or never told me he was, but I felt safe close to him.

He sighed, "Hes an overlord and he runs the Porn Studio of Hell he also runs a lot of the Sex Rings and such"

I shivered even more I knew he gave off bad vibes. " Im just glad you swooped in when you did, now lets dance and enjoy our date~" I giggled.

Pentious blushed and cleared his throat "yeah good idea".

The next song was a slow dance, I kept myself pressed to him as we slowly moved with each others foot steps. I held his hands as he slowly spun me. I felt all bubbly and smiled, I could tell Pentious was enjoying himself as well. The slow dance ended and the next song begun, my ears twitched this was one I recognized; it was Save Me by My Darkest Days, it was upbeat but well paced. An odd song for a dance but I wasnt complaining.. 

We both smiled as we picked up our pace to the song. I circled the serpent and giggled as my tail wrapped around him my clawed feet careful of his body as I danced around him. He chuckled and grabbed me by the hips swinging me back in front of him. 

He held me there close to his his face, I felt my face heating up. He was looking into my eyes, his magenta eyes glimmered in the light and I stroked his cheek smiling. He leaned in for a bit I got nervous and closed my eyes, but he pulled away and set me down. He was blushing and so was I. I didnt want the awkwardness to last, "hey how about one more dance and then we can go get dinner?"

Pent looked at his watch, well pocket watch, "No time! we are gonna be late!" he scooped me back up and slithered out the door. I laughed as I was carried away and we headed to the restaurant.

"So The 9th Circle huh? could they have gotten more creative?" I asked jokingly to Pent. 

He shrugged and kept slithering he seemed rather focused on something.

(Pentious POV)   
I was slithering as fast as I could to try and make it on time to our dinner, and well to get away from that Valentino I saw what he was trying to do, hid typical tactics to lure in demons into his dirty business. He wanst getting hold of Dove, not as long as im around.

but more important; im such an idiot, I had the perfect moment to kiss Dove just like in the movies and I blew it! Its alright though ill make it up at dinner ill ask her to be my partner, yeah thats a good plan shes having a great time, and I can seal the deal!

I snapped out of my trance when a hand waved in front of my face.

(Dove POV)  
"Hell To Pentious, we are here." I said waving a hand in front of the Serpents face "and can you put me down please? others are starting to stare" I said meekly. Pentious nodded and set me down. I took his arm into mine and we walked in. Pentious told the waiter our name and we were sat right down I looked over the menu.

"Order whatever you please my dear, im going to get us a fine red wine to share~" He smiled at me but I frowned a bit.

"uhh Pent I dont drink..." I tried to say very polity. I saw him start to frown "But ill make an exception just this once." I said shifting in my seat. 

Pent smiled "ill make sure to get a weaker wine so you wont get sick, I know all the best ones~" he smiled wide touching his chest. I giggled and read over the menu, the ribs were catching my eye, but I really didnt want to make a mess of myself in my new dress. So I skipped over the ribs and settled on the shrimp Alfredo, this menu had a bit of everything really. "im gonna get the Stew and Dumplings what about you Dove?"

"oh the shrimp Alfredo" I said. We both placed our orders and the waiter brought out a bottle of red wine and poured us each a glass. I watched as Pentious swirled it in his glass and sipped slowly.

"Go on take a sip, its quite divine" he cooed. I chuckled a bit nervous and sipped it, it just tasted like grape juice really, well a really fancy one. "what do you think?" Pent asked me.

"its nice but im only gonna have one glass" I smiled and sipped a little bit more. "whats it called?"

"This fine wine is called The Serpents Maw, its a lighter wine but still on the higher end" Pentious said sipping away at his glass polishing it off as he poured another glass for himself. I had ordered myself a sweet tea a southern classic as well since I was only having a glass of wine. I watched Pentious he seemed more relaxed now than he did back at the Demon Ball.

(Pentious POV)  
I sipped away at the wine, hoping that maybe a bit of liquid courage would help me out with what I was about to do, only issue was this Wine was very light on the alcohol levels. I was on my 3rd glass, I sighed I had to do this, I wasnt backing out I cleared my throat I was gonna ask now no backing out. I didnt die over 100 years ago just to spend the rest of this dammed life alone. I took in a long deep breath...

(Dove POV)  
"Dove? I need to ask you something?" Pentious said he reached out with his hand and took mine in it. I felt my heart rate spike and started to sweat.

"Y-yes Pentious?" I said looking up at him.

He sighed and looked into my eyes, his magenta eyes locked with my purple ones, "Ive been thinking for a few days and well, I know we have only known each other for a week but so much has happened in that week.." he was stalling I could tell I dug my talons into the floor with anticipation. He took in a deep breath "Well I guess I like your company a lot and I dont want you coming over to end" he stammered and intertwined his fingers with mine. "okay enough dilly dallying, Dove will you be my girlfriend?" he smiled nervously.

I took in a sharp breath I knew it was coming my heart was pounding so hard it hurt my chest, I was shaking but I was thrilled my voice was shaky but I knew my answer "yes Pent id love to be your girlfriend" 

.......

The Food was great, we even got crepes as a dessert, and may have fed the sweet treat to each other. I was holing onto his arm as he walked me back to the hotel. "Thank you Pentious that night was amazing" I said as we stopped outside of the Hotel. "Lets see each other tomorrow?"

Pentious nodded "Tomorrow, yes" he leaned down and kissed my cheek and I returned the kiss to his cheek.

"See you tomorrow Pentious" I cooed hugging him close, he hugged back and waved bye to me and he went down the street to his ship. I sighed with happiness as I reached for the Hotels Door handle but Just as I was about to open the doors, something sharp dug into my arm I felt pain and the pull of sleep drag at my eyes, last thing I remember is collapsing onto the cold hard ground.


End file.
